A Strange Love
by Ur Kittey
Summary: When Katelyn "Kittey" Haven feels like she is being overly watched by a majorly handsom boy at school she gets pretty freaked out. But Cody Nahtepa turns out to be pretty sweet. Will they fall in love? Just be friends? Or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**-(Kittey's POV)-**

I could feel him staring at me. I always knew when it was him; I would get this tingly sensation all up my back and neck. He was all the way across the lunch room and I couldn't even _see_ him! But I knew it was him.

His name was a mystery to me, just as he himself was. Something about his ice-blue eyes, though….it made me feel like I knew him and the thought was….unsettling.

Hair jet-black, it matched his all black outfit to perfection. He had it in a skater-boy way, ya know, slashed right over the eyes. I had to admit, he was gorgeous, but the way he was always looking at me freaked the bejeezeus outta me!

Right now, he was in the lunch line and I was sitting at the farthest table with my homemade lunch and my best friend, Lacey. Lacey and I have been friends since kindergarten; we're practically sisters! We both came up with nicknames for each other back in the 1st grade; she's Icee and I'm-

"Kittey? Hellllll-oooooo? Earth to Kittey!" I heard Icee practically shout at me.

"Huh? What?" I shook my head a few times to clear my head and my vision. Yes, my nickname is Kittey; my real name is Katelyn. Icee calls me Kittey because….well, I don't really know WHY she does! One day she just came up to me and said, "Hiya, Kittey!" Ever since, that is what I have been called. I call her Icee because Icee and Lacey just rhyme, ya know? And because she's really cool! Haha!

"You were staring at him," she says knowingly.

"I was?" I ask with disbelief. _I _was staring at _him_? Ugh!

"Mm-hm!" She nods her head.

"Gawed!"

"He's still staring at you," she whispers.

"Stop looking!" I smacked her arm. I sigh when she finally looks at me and giggles.

"Why does he always stare at me?" I say it aloud, but it's mostly to myself.

"Why wouldn't he?" Icee asks, incredulously. "Your gorgeous, Kittey. And totally funny and sweet. Anything and everything a guy should look for in a girl!"

"Gawed! Get all mushy on me!" I roll my eyes and giggle with her. "But, seriously, I've never even talked to him! I don't even know his name!"

Icee looked like she was about to say something, but just then, the bell rang. We said goodbye and went on to our classes.

What I didn't know and wasn't prepared for, was the fact that I would very, very soon, be meeting _him_.


	2. Chapter 2

**-(Cody's POV)-**

I couldn't stop staring at her! And not only was it driving ME crazy, I could see it was driving her crazy, too.

_What the hell is going on here, _I thought.

I finally got my lunch and went to sit down with my twin sister, Lily.

"Hey, Cody," she said, "I'll give ya a cookie for your bag of Doritos."

"Fine," I said, tossing the bag to her. She set a delicious looking cookie on my tray. I took a big bite out of it. 'Hmmmm….thanks, Lily."

"You're welcome," she said, smiling sweetly. "So, you ready for your American Government class?"

"'Bout as ready as I'll ever be," I said around a mouthful of pizza. Today was the beginning of the second semester. So, that meant that there was at least one class that I had to change from. Sadly, the only thing I could get into was American Government.

"So, when are you going to talk to _her_?" Lily asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

"'Her' who?"

"Oh, please! You know who!"

I sigh. "Never, probably."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, come on! Like I could even be friends with her."

"You could if you'd try," she muttered stubbornly.

"Yea, if I'd _try_. I don't want to _try_ anything!" I snap back, just as stubbornly.

_Come on, _she used the telepathy that we have ('cause we're twins, we have telepathy). _You guys could be soulmates, ya know._

_ Soulmates! _I scoff. _Please! You really believe in that shit?_

_ Language! And yes, I do. There have been TONS of our people finding their soulmates._

"Really?" I say it aloud because A) I'm tired of talking telepathically and B) The bell is about to ring. "I don't believe in that crap. I'll see you later, Lily." I get up and leave.

"Okay. Good luck in American Government!" She says this so happily, I can't help but look back and glare at her. She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Oh, how mature, Lily. Bye"

_You'll have to talk to her sometime, _she thinks to me. I choose to act like I hadn't heard her and go on to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**-(Cody's POV)-**

I was late. _Awww, hell! _I thought. _What weirdo will I have to sit next to?_

When I walked in the class, the teacher glared at me, but told me to go take a seat next to someone named Katelyn.

"Ooookkkk…." I said, wondering who the heck Katelyn was.

The teacher, Mrs. Giordano, sighed, then said, "Katelyn, please raise your hand."

A hand slowly rose. It was _her!_ I could tell she was just as shocked as I was. I went to take the seat to the right of Katelyn, with her watching me the whole time. When I looked over at her, she was still staring, but looked quickly away and flushed a bright pink.

I also stared ahead as Mrs. Giordano started calling role, but I knew that Katelyn was staring at me out of the corner of her eye. I finally turned my head towards her. Our gazes locked.

_She's beautiful_, I thought. She has hazel eyes that look more blue than that small hint of green in them. She has hair that's a dark brown and gorgeous cherry colored lips.

We were still staring at each other when Mrs. Giordano said, "Katelyn Haven?"

Katelyn hadn't said anything yet. I widened my eyes and motioned towards the teacher thinking, _Say here!_

"Katelyn Haven."

Katelyn shook her head and looked towards Mrs. Giordano and said "Here." She wouldn't look at me.

"Cody….Nahtepa? Did I say that right?"

"Ahe…. Yes, ma'am," I said. Katelyn looked at me again, but only for a second.

When Mrs. Giordano was finished taking role, she started to pass out a syllabus for the class. "All right, you guys," she said, "here are the syllabus's. Now, just for today, I am going to allow everyone to visit for the whole period. That doesn't mean any shouting or horse playing. I'd like you all to get to know each other a little so that you are more comfortable for the rest of the semester. Sooo…go on. But! Just don't get too loud."

Almost everyone started chatting excitedly. I turned towards Katelyn. She almost looked a little frightened by me. I gave a small friendly smile and said, softly, "So…. Katelyn Haven."


	4. Chapter 4

**-(Kittey's POV)-**

_He _just walked through the classroom door.

_Oh, gawed! _I thought. _This just can't, just CANNOT be happening!_

"Go take the seat next to Katelyn," I heard our teacher, Mrs. Giordano, say to hime.

'Ooookkkk….," he said, obviously not knowing who I am.

"Katelyn, please raise your hand."

Slowly, but surely, I raised my hand. He took a deep breath, then came and sat down next to me. I didn't look at him and he didn't look at me well, actually, I was sneaking peeks. He truly was gorgeous.

Next thing I knew, we were just staring into each other's eyes. This time, the tingly sensation was very powerful….and warm. And then, I knew, I am completely and totally in love with this guy.

"Katelyn Haven," Mrs. Giordano was calling role….when did she start that?

I was still looking at him. He widened his eyes and tilted his head, as if to say, "C'mon! Say 'here'!"

I shook my head to clear it, looked towards Mrs. Giordano, and said, "Here." But I wouldn't dare look back at _him_ again.

"Cody….Nahtepa? Did I say that right?" Mrs. Giordano asked.

"Ahe….yes, ma'am," came the soft reply….from my right. I took only one quick glance. Cody….hmmmm. An amazing name for an amazing (looking) guy.

Mrs. Giordano passed out a syllabus then said that we could talk to each other. I was planning on ignoring Cody and just taking out a book to read. I don't usually talk during class, so why bother getting to know people? But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cody turning towards me.

"Sooo….Katelyn Haven." His soft voice saying my name sends a jolt through me.

I slowly turn towards him and give a polite smile. "Cody Nahtepa," I say, loving the feel of his name on my lips.

He smiled, showing off a perfect set of white teeth. And a dimple! Soooo cute!

"So," Cody said. "ya ready for the new semester?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! But I WILL make up for it….somehow…while I have band camp…umm….yea….. Don't expect TOO much for a while! Sorry! :)**

**(Me) Sooo…James…..Do you REALLY love Poppy?**

**(James) Well….DUH! I mean, she IS my soulmate!**

**(Me) Darn….. Well, ya'll—**

**(James) Aren't you forgetting something?**

**(Me) What?**

**(James) *Sigh* You do NOT own—**

**(Me) FINE! I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT WORLD SEREIS! GAWED!**

**ENJOY! :) **

**-Kittey's POV-**

I just kinda stared at Cody. I couldn't believe he was talking to me. After all of the staring, since the second day of school, I never imagined would be sitting here, talking to him! Cody's voice was so soft and sweet, totally not what I was expecting.

Then, I realized I hadn't answered his question; I'd just been staring at him.

I mentally shook myself, then answered, "Yea, totally ready. It looks like this could be a pretty good semester. And you?"

He looked away and said, "Yes." And then he looked at me as he said, "It is looking pretty good."

I felt my cheeks go pink and had to look away. His eyes were making me a little self-conscious. They're a brilliant lightning-bolt blue, an amazing color I'd never seen in eyes before. When he looks at me, it's like he sees straight through me, to my soul. It's kind of a rush.

When I looked back towards him, he was wearing this gorgeous half smile, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Sooo…" he said.

"Sooo… You have a sister, right?" I couldn't think of anything else to say, really. So, I started with the obvious.

"Ummm… Yea…?" His answer turned into a question. I now felt stupid for asking the question.

I felt so stupid that I leaned over, grabbed my book from under my desk, and started reading. Sure, it was rude, but when I feel stupid, I then become rude.

He chuckled and I glared at him from the corner of my eye. "Her name is Lilly. And…" I looked back at him and closed my book, realizing he'd forgiven me. "We're twins," he finished. I felt my eyes widen a bit in shock.

Again, he chuckled, this time at my expression. "Yea, I know. She looks a couple years younger and she _hates_ that! Haha! I, on the other hand, _love_ it! Gives me more of an excuse to tease her."

"Mm-hmm," I said, in a kind of detached voice. Cody noticed, of course. There was curiosity in his eyes.

"Do you not have any siblings to tease?" he asked gently.

"No. Not anymore," I said softly. I felt tears start to spring up in my eyes, so I sunk down into my chair.

"Why? What happened?" he asked in an even softer, gentler voice.

"Ummm…" I hadn't really talked about my brother Lucas since his funeral. "He got hit…by a drunk semi-truck driver." I could feel several pairs of eyes suddenly boring into my back and turned around, glad for a distraction. Of course, the three 'popular' girls were glaring straight at me, jealous that I was talking and sitting with this beautiful boy next to me. Their glares turned darker as I made eye contact with each of them. I, in turn, glared menacingly at them. Shock and disbelief were shown on their faces. All at the same time, the stuck their tongues out at me, turned to each other, and started chatting like the little twits they are.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Me) Hey Ash! :)**

**(Ash) Hiii…**

**(Me) My friend, Sparkly Fangs, LOVES you! But, I really really like you!**

**(Ash) Ok… Is your friend as freaky as you are?**

**(Me) Freakier!**

**(Ash) Ummm…..between you and her…. I choose….. **runs out of the room****

**(Me) **stares after Ash in shock** WELL FINE THEN! GOSH! :P Well, I do not own the Night World series….. :( But I will get Ash one day! Suck it up, Sparkly Fangs! :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

**-Cody's POV-**

I was amazed when I saw the three girls glaring so hatefully at my Katelyn. WAIT! I did NOT just say MY Katelyn… Did I? Oh, well! It was a mistake. I jerked back to what was happening and saw the girls stick their tongues out, turn to each other, and then began chatting away, all at the same time. Freaky.

…._chatting like the little twits they are. _These words ran through my mind, but were most certainly NOT mine. The voice kind of sounded like… Katelyn.

Oh…My…Freakin…God!

I felt my eyes go wide in surprise. She CAN'T be MY soulmate! Impossible! She's _human!_

_ LILY_!I yelled in my head. She didn't reply. _I need to get more proof_, I thought to myself. I've heard that if you touch your soulmate, you get the shock of your life.

She then turned towards me, smirking to herself. Then her eyes got this confused look to them. I realized that I was staring at her with a very confused expression. My head was even cocked to the side.

She looked away, almost unwillingly, to the clock over Mrs. Giordano's desk. Her eyes widened and she began to quickly get her things together.

Not 30 seconds later, the bell rang.

We booth stood up, and stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Well," Katelyn said hesitantly. "See ya Monday."

"Yea, see ya," I said as we walked out the door, going off in different directions.

"Lily!" I yelled, running to catch up to her.

She turned around, jutted out a hip, and put her hand there, impatient. "What?" she asked when I was close enough to hear.

"Hey," I panted, "about….what you….said at lunch..." I gulped for air.

Lily's face quickly brightened up. She started to jump up and down while clapping her hands. "Yay!" she squealed. "Ohmygosh! I was right, wasn't I? She's your soulmate! Eeeppp! I'll have a sister in no time! I can't believe this is happening! I just ca-!"

I FINALLY shut her up by putting my hand over her yappy mouth. I picked her up and she was still squealing, but now she happily kicked her legs up and down. Thinking she was perfectly fine with these arrangements, I started walking us towards home.

"Ooowww!" I screamed, dropping Lily to the ground. I couldn't believe it; she bit me! "YOU BIT ME!"

Lily just giggled and ran as fast as she could home.

Our parents were standing on the front porch. Once Lily noticed this, she started screaming her head off. She skipped her way to Mom and Dad's side and said, "OMG! OMG! OMGOMGOMG! You will NOT believe what happened to Cody today! He -!"

And I tackled her.

Soon, we were growling and hissing, kicking and rolling, having tons of fun wrestling like old times. When I was done, I got up and begged to Lily using our powers, _Please, PLEASE don't tell Mom and Dad! You know how they are. _

She nodded in complete understanding.

_ Thank you sooo much._

I held out a hand and she gratefully took it. Once she was up, I realized her skirt.

"Uh-oh," I muttered. Then louder, I apologized, "I'm so sorry about your skirt."


	7. Chapter 7

_**-Lily's POV-**_

"I'm so sorry about your skirt," Cody apologized lamely.

I gasped, and looked down at my skirt. It was an original! From Paris! It was this gorgeous shade of light pink (and it looked AWESOME with my uber white legs) and when it caught light, it shimmered slightly. The design was perfect for me, too: it was ruffles, four big ruffles all the way around and it ended about 6 inches above my knee.

Now, it was all torn up. The bottom ruffle was hanging off to the side and the WHOLE skirt was covered in grass and dirt stains. It couldn't be saved.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS! OH MY GOD!" I screamed right in Cody's face.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry!" He really did look sorry.

"Fine!" I snapped. "But YOU have to go get me another one." I smirked when his mouth popped open.

"Oh, come on!" he complained.

_Or would you rather have me tell Mom and Dad about your dirty little secret?_

Cody's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed. _You wouldn't._

_ Oh yes I would._

We glared at each other for a few minutes, my eyes flickering towards Mom and Dad now and then. They were still there, watching us wearily, hoping we wouldn't change in the front yard.

Cody sighed loudly, breaking the silence. "Fine!" he yelled. "I'll leave for Paris Sunday morning."

"No," Mom said calmly. "You will leave tomorrow morning. I will not have you missing any school, Cody."

"Ugh. Fine," he muttered, walking inside. "I'll go make the arrangements."

I smirked, then skipped my way inside the house. Cody, on the other hand, stomped his way up-stairs, and promptly slammed his door. Now frowning, I looked back down at my ripped-up skirt. _I guess I'd better go change, _I thought to myself.

Again, I skipped, this time straight up-stairs to my room. As I passed Cody's room, I caught bits and pieces of his mumbled rant. "…such a princess…can't believe this!...go all the way…leave my Katie…"

Whoa! "My Katie"? OMG! I'm sooooo happy for my big bro! Yay! But now I felt kind of bad for making him go to Paris. Oh well! Ya know what they say; absence makes the heart grow fonder!

I went into my room and walked straight to the huge double doors that held my closet. I walked right to the back dresser and pulled out a pair of Old Navy slacks. I pulled them on, then walked to the rack that held my comfy shirts.

After picking out a hot pink, Faded Glory V-neck, I ran down stairs, plopped myself onto the couch, and started watching my fav. show: The Secret Life of the American Teenager.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Night World series…..yet! evil smile MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**ENJOY! :)**

**Kittey's POV**

As I walked home from school (it's only two blocks), I thought about Cody's expression. He had looked confused, yet interested, almost like he was trying to figure me out. Haha! There are only two people who have EVER figured me out: Icee and our best guy bud, Chance Janafern. I loved them to death! We tried to hang out every weekend and this'll be our first weekend back together.

Chance has been at his Grandma's house ever since Christmas break had started. Grandma Janafern was fighting breast cancer. The first time Lacey and I had met her was when we had gone over to Chance's to hang out, but he had had the chicken pox. Grandma Janafern felt bad that we couldn't even see Chance, so she took us shopping. She bought Lacey and I a couple outfits and some get well soon gifts for Chance.

I hadn't realized I was even close to home, when suddenly I saw our mailbox. My dad loved to be silly and he also loved fishing, so, of course, we have one of those big mouth bass mailboxes. It's like, the fin is the flag and to open the mailbox, you pull on the hook that's sticking out of the top. My mom almost died of laughter when she saw it!

Knowing no one was home (the cars were gone. Duh!), I walked up the driveway, pulling out my house key. I quickly ran up to my room and threw everything down on my bed and then I ran back downstairs, straight to the kitchen. Knowing I didn't have any homework, I wanted to make something nice for dinner for my mom and dad.

I decided to make my specialty: bacon ranch chicken. I know, it probably sounds icky, but really it's amazing!

Once the oven was heated, I put in the pan holding the three chicken breasts. I then started microwaving 6 strips of bacon. Once the bacon was 'microwaving' **(A/N: hehe! Couldn't help myself! Sorry!)**, I began to make a nice garden salad.

I was just finishing getting dinner ready when I heard Dad walk in.

"Hey Dad!" I called. "I'm just finishing dinner! When's Mom getting home?"

"Kate," my dad choked out.

I spun around, alarmed. Dad was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his face taunt and obviously holding back tears.

"Dad? What's wrong?" I was panicking, worried about why my dad looked so hectic. "What's happened?"

"Come into the living room and we'll sit down and talk." Dad was trying to be calm and I could tell it wasn't working for him.

We sat down on the couch and Dad set his hand lightly on my knee. He turned toward me, opened his mouth and closed it, and then, suddenly, he was sobbing.

"Daddy? Daddy, what's wrong?" I yelled, close to tears myself.

"She's gone!" he moaned. "Your mom died in a car crash!" And he was back to sobbing.

I froze, ice running through my veins.

"A drunk driver?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," Dad said reluctantly.

"No," I whispered. Then, I yelled, "Nooo! NO! This can't be happening! It CAN'T be!"

And then I was running. Running away from the house from my worst nightmare, and my dad, calling out my name.

Before I knew it, I was at the city park. It's only two blocks away from my house. **(A/N: Yes, the same amount as the school. You go one block then 1 block to the left is the school, 1 block to the right is the park. Got it?) **I can't believe I ran that far, that fast.

And then it hit me: my mom is dead. Mom is dead. She's gone. Never going to help me get ready for prom. Never going to see me graduate. Never going to see me fall in love. Never to see me get married. Never to see her grandkids. WHY? Why did she have to leave? Why did you take her?

That's when I heard the echo. I then realized that I had been yelling all of that out loud and I was now looking up at the night sky. Before I could break down crying, I ran over to the bench that was underneath my favorite oak tree.

Mom and I had had good times here: my first steps, first words, first time I read, and even the sex talk a few months ago. This had been OUR place.

I curled myself up on the bench and started sobbing.

I don't know how many hours I stayed like that, when suddenly I heard a loud sigh and the branches above me moving.

I gasped and found myself looking into lightning-bolt blue eyes.

"Cody?" I whispered.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took up a total of like 3 pages in my notebook! But only 2 full pages on Word! Blah! :P Well, please review! **


	9. Im sorry!

**For all of you that have been reading my stories, I thank you soooo much! You have no idea how much that means to me! And I am so so so soooo sorry for not updating! I just haven't had the time. Between being in the marching band and trying to get my one F up to a C before the end of the 1****st**** 9 weeks…there hasn't been enough time for my writing to fit in! I promise to try and update next weekend ((my birthday is Friday!)) and I will do my best to update every weekend! **

**Thank you so much!**

** Ur Kittey**


	10. Chapter 9

**Guys… I'm soooooo sorry! I've been working on getting my grades up **it worked!** and trying to get my learners permit… Ugh! LOTS O STRESS! Well… I hope this can make up for it! I love you all for commenting and reading my stories! ^_^ **

**Anything you recognize, I do NOT own!**

**-Cody's POV-**

I was lying in my bed, looking at the ceiling, when I felt it.

_Something's wrong, _I thought.

Despair and anger were washing over me…but it was NOT from me…

_Katelyn!_

Suddenly, I wanted to find her and knew that I could if I trusted my instincts.

I quietly snuck out of my window, figuring my parents wouldn't notice if I was gone for a couple of hours. Once I was on the ground, I turned into my panther form. (Actually…that's what my last name means: nahtepa is Russian for panther.)

Soon, I was running quickly on four legs.

When I knew I was only a block away, I turned back into my human form.

That's when I heard Katelyn yelling, "Why did you take her?"

The words confused me. Take who? What had happened?

Again, I was running. This time straight to the oak tree that my Katie was crying under. I stood over her for what felt like hours, just watching her cry her heart out. And it was KILLING me! I wanted so badly to go and just hold her while she cried, to find out what was wrong.

Finally, tired of just watching, I sighed loudly. Then I lowered myself closer to Katie.

She gasped and turned to look at me.

"Cody?" she whispered and I could feel my eyes brighten as she said my name.

"Hey, Katie," I whispered back, my voice sounding rough. I climbed down the tree and stood in front of her as she sat up and wiped the tears away, embarrassed.

"Why'd you call me that?" she asked, half laughing, half crying.

"I dunno. It was just easier to say." I shrugged and she chuckled, then motioned for me to sit next to her. I did so and positioned myself so I was looking right at her.

Katelyn took a deep breath, then asked the question I had been wondering how to answer. "How long were you up there?" she asked, glancing up at the beautiful huge oak tree above us.

"Ummm… A couple of hours," I admitted reluctantly.

Katie's eyes widened. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I was out for a nightly walk 'round the block and I heard someone scream 'Why did you take her?' So, I came running and when I found you, curled up and crying, I decided I'd stay and watch over you."

Katie looked up at me again, tears slowly falling down her pink cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered gratefully.

After a few seconds, I put my arm around her shoulders.

'You're so welcome," I whispered into her hair. I pulled back and positioned her so that she was facing me directly, but her head was down. I put my hands on her cheeks, attempting to lift her face to me, only ending up getting the most amazingly blissful shock of my life.

Katie's eyes widened and she then backed away from me. My hands were still on her face though, and the next thing I heard made me smile…"_Soulmates!" _It was Katie's thought. So, surprising her even more, I thought back, "_Yes. We're soulmates. And I really love you, Katie." _Her eyes were so moist now, that I had to pull her into a hug.

She started crying. I stroked her hair as she cried for her mom, herself, for us…but mostly her mom. I could feel the wave of depression rolling over her and crashing into me. It was uncomfortable, feeling this way. I wasn't used to such strong emotions.

Maybe this is for the best…


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok… I'd like to dedicate this chapter to someone who helped inspire me to write again: KaylaRedfern! Thank you soooo much, darlin! :)**

**~Kittey's POV~**

I was finished crying. Finally. It felt like I had been crying for hours…right into Cody's shoulder. He was keeping skin contact and was sending me soothing thoughts.

_How is this possible? _I thought to him

_How is what possible?_ came Cody's reply.

_THIS!_

_Oh! Well, as you had thought before, we're, ummm…_

_Soulmates, _I thought back. _But… I thought all of that was fairytales? Just make-believe…_

"Ha!" he said aloud. "You haven't even _seen_ the half of it!" He started chuckling to himself.

I pulled away from him. No skin contact.

"What do you mean?" I was unsure of what he could be talking about.

"Let me show you." He held out his hands and I took them unthinkingly.

As soon as we touched, we were in a different world. Or so it seemed. We were in Las Vegas, Nevada. Cody was leading me into a bar. Once inside, he walked us to a back door and we went downstairs. It was dark, the only light coming from a strobing blue. Cody walked me to the middle of the room and turned me towards one corner.

It looked like a couple just making out… Until I noticed the guy was sucking on the girls neck. Te word vampire whispered through my mind. I looked up at Cody, eyes wide, alarmed.

Vampires are real!

Cody put his hands lightly on my shoulders and turned me to another corner. Someone was glaring down at…what looked like a…

Werewolves are real, too? What is going on?

Suddenly, we were in a different room. There were all sorts of candles lit around the room. The scent of lavender was stron. There were some girls sitting in the middle of the room, all holding hands…chanting.

Witches!

I gasped and we were back, sitting under the oak tree.

"It's all true? Everything from every scary movie and book? Vampires… Werewolves… Witches?" I was amazed by everything I'd seen.

"Yes. Now you've pretty much seen everything. It's called the Night World, and-"

"Wait. What do you mean 'pretty much everything'?"

"Well… What I am. I'm a shapeshifter."

"What do you 'shift' into?" I was very interested, not in the least bit scared.

"A panther. Now, humans aren't supposed to know about the Night World, so-"

"Can I see?"

"See what?" Cody seemed to be getting aggravated at my interruptions. It was quite humorous.

"You shift." Duh.

"No. Not right now. Katie, listen to me!" He put his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. "You aren't supposed to know about any of this. Even though you're my soulmate," his thumb gently stroked my cheek, "you're still human. Also… I'm leaving tomorrow for France. I'll be back on Sunday, okay?"  
"Okay. I love you," I said softly.

His smile was soft and his bright blue eyes sparkled. "I love you, too, my Katie." He kissed me softly, then we went our ways.

**A/N: THE END! Haha! Bet I fooled some of ya'll, huh? :D So…what did you think? Do I still have it? I hope so! Next chapter…coming VERY soon! It's written…but I am WAAAY too tired to type anymore! **


	12. I'm sooo sorry!

**Hey guys! I am sooo uberly sorry about not posting in, like, FOREVER! But… I will be posting a often as I can now, because I'm on summer break! ^_^ I've got a lot written for 'A Strange Love.' I think I'm going to get rid of 'Not Worth Loving' what do you guys think?. And as for 'For Real!,' I've got some update for that!  
I'll update in a bit, promise. I just have a TON of typing to do!**

**Oh! And I've started a NEW story! I don't know what to call it yet, but here's kind of the description:**

**Mia Hexe used to be a normal girl… Then she turned 16. Suddenly, everything that she wanted strongly to happen would happen! Her best friend, Cameron White yea, a boy, tries to help her through the tough times, even though he doesn't quite understand what's going on. Mia is uberly into the popular guy at school and can't even see the love that's right in front of her. Will she ever find out WHAT she is? Or who she is to be with? **

**^^It might change… I've only written a little bit of the story soo… I hope you guys like it when I get it posted! Again, I'm sooo sorry for the waiting! LOVE YA'LL THOUGH!**

**~ Nana ~**


	13. Chapter 11

**Thanks for ya'll's patience! I've got quite a bit of update for this story! Hope you like it! R&R! **

**~ Ur Kittey ~**

**-(Cody's POV)-**

The sun was barely up when I was getting on the airplane. It was going to be a beautiful Saturday, I could tell.

I felt bad for having to leave Katie, right after she had found out about everything. She seemed to be taking it just fine, though. But, just in case, I had followed her home last night. She was doing just fine, until she was standing in front of her house. Katie almost broke-down crying, then I heard what she started thinking:

"_Be strong… For Dad…for Mom…Cody…."_

When she thought of my name, a small smile lit her face, she held her haed high and walked inside.

Then, I went home.

**-(Kittey's POV)-**

I was surprised by how quiet the house was when I got home. I was so sure that Dad was gonna blow a gasket! But… Nope! He was in bed, fast asleep. So, I just crawled into my own bed and was fast asleep in seconds.

When I woke up, Dad's car was gone. I walked downstairs to A) see if he'd left me a note and B) get a nice BIG bowl of Coco Pebbles!

I found a note on the fridge. It said:

**Kate, **

**Hey, honey, sorry I had to leave. I have to take care of some funeral arrangements. Have a nice breakfast and just stay home, 'kay?**

** Dad.**

Awesome! Yet, not very awesome… I guess. Today is my mopey day…

Just as I sat down with a popcorn bowl full of Coco Pebbles, the friggen' door bell rang.

_Ugh!_

And when I answered it, in hopped a little white and brown bunny! With a bright blue ribbon and a note that said:

Katie,

I love you. Be safe.

Love,

Cody

A bright soprano voice broke through my lovey-dovey fog.

"Hi, sis!"

**-(Lilly's POV)-**

"Good morning!" I skipped right into Kate's house like it was my own. When I turned and smirked at her, she was standing with the door wide open, just staring at me incredulously.

"You know…if you keep hat door open much longer, that bunny rabbit's gonna hop right outta her!" I smiled brightly.

Realization finally dawned on Kate's face.

"Oh!" she said. "You're Lily! Cody's sister, right?"

"Yup! That's me!"

She gave me a hug and said, "It's so nice to meet you!"

"You, too!"

Kate picked up the bunny and sat down, making a hand motion for me to do so, too.

"So, I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Well, Cody figured that we would be great friends. And… He told me what happened to you mom and we figured your dad would be busy…" I gave her a small smile.

"That's…really sweet." Kate was choking up, so I gave her a big hug. She started crying into my shoulder.

We spent the whole day together. We ate ice cream right out of the bucket while watching sappy/happy movies. Kate asked if I could spend the night and I got permission. It was nice to finally have a good friend… To have a sister.

**R&R! Thank you all for being sooo patient! It means a lot to me! :) 3**


	14. Chapter 12

**I'm trying to quickly get it all updated… Probably not the best idea, but… Whatever! I've kept everyone waiting long enough! **

**-(Kittey's POV)-**

Lily and I had been asleep for only four hours when the door bell rang.

"Ugh!" I groaned and pulled myself up from the couch, trying to untangle myself from the soft and warm blanket.

Stomping toward the door, I noticed that Lily was delicately curled up, facing the back of the chair. It was unbelievable that she could shift into a dangerous panther.

"Icee!" I squealed with joy. It felt like it had been forever since I'd seen her. Like since that first day when I met Cody…the love of my life…the sweet, sweet relief from all of my pain… My soulmate.

"Hey, Kittey!" She walked in and gave me a big hug. Lacey **(A/N: for those that don't quite remember: Icee is Lacey's nickname.) **was looking super cute today. She was wearing a light blue, V-neck shirt that looked amazing with her tan complexion, very dark blue skinny jeans that TOTALLY crought out her curves and it all ended with her mid-shin high, tan boots that added about 2 ½ inches to her height. Lacey, who had been walking into the living room, turned and gave me a questioning look.

_Oh! Lily,_ I thought.

"She's… Cody's sister," I said, almost apologetically.

"Cody?" she whispered, not actually knowing his name.

Figuring I should explain it to her, I motioned for her to follow me to my room upstairs. I was sure Lily would be able to hear us if she woke up.

Once in my room, I took my swivel chair while Icee sat on my cluttered bed.

"Okay… Who the hell is Cody?" Icee asked impatiently.

I took a very deep breath, then slowly let it out. "Cody…is the guy that was watching me in the cafeteria." All the while, Icee's eyes were getting wider.

"Holly…! You're friggen' kidding!" Icee was practically screaming now, so I motioned for her to shut the heck up. She covered her mouth, squealed and started jumping up and down. "Are you guys dating?" she squeaked out.

My cheeks went pink and Icee squealed even more. "Look, I love you and all… But you need to _shut…the…hell…up!_" I said to her in a low voice, very sure that Lily was awake by now. And confirming it when I heard her stretching downstairs on the couch.

"Tell me!" she demanded. "Are… You… Two… _Dating?_"

Sighing, I looked away, thinking of how to answer her demand. "Honestly…" All of a sudden, I felt something. Some sort of tugging coming from my middle. I automatically knew that it was the soulmate thing…as if Cody was telling me to say yes. *Icee was currently glaring at me.* I felt my face brighten with a smile as I said, "Yes. We are dating." The tugging became unbearable, almost like it was pulling me somewhere.

"C'mon! I wanna go meet his sister! You can learn ANYTHING about a guy…through his sister! Haha!" Icee was now in an amazing mood, eager to meet Lily.

"Ok. Just a couple things: her name is Lily…and she and Cody are twins, alright?"

"Really? Ummm… Ok. Let's go!" She started leading the way downstairs, but suddenly, I felt like I really needed to be down there.

As I came around the corner, Lily was just pulling away from someone…and had a fancy bag in her hand, with something in French written on it.

"Thank you sooo MUCH, Cody. I know how it killed you to be aw-"

"Cody!" I squealed, interrupting Lily. I ran to Cody, who was still standing in the doorway, jumped and latched myself to him. Lily looked on very happily, Cody chuckled and hugged me to him and Icee…well, Icee just looked flat out shocked, standing at the foot of the stairs.

"I missed you," I whispered softly into Cody's ear. "Sooo much!"

"I missed you, too," he whispered back, his deep, yet sweet voice making me smile. He then kissed me softly on the cheek.

I was still clinging tightly to Cody. Pretty much forgetting about everyone and everything, just living in this blissfully sweet moment with my soulmate. Until Icee cleared her throat, clearly wanting to be introduced to my boyfriend and his twin sister.

I sighed softly in Cody's ear and started to pull away, causing him to chuckle…again. Turning toward Icee with a smirk on my face, I said, "Cody and Lily Nahtepa, this is my closest, bestest, childhood friend, Lacey Mendez. Lacey, Cody and his twin sister, Lily."

"You can call me Icee," she said delicately , while smiling sweetly. "So," Icee said, turning towards me with a serious look on her face, "what are we going to call Lily, Kittey?"

"Kittey?" Cody looked slightly amused, but truly was curious.

"It's my childhood nickname," I said shyly.

"It's cute," he said, winking at me.

"Ahem. Back to business…please." Icee muttered the last part, causing the rest of us to laugh.

"Alright. Lily… What on Earth can we do with that?" I was staring at Icee as we both pondered over her name. "Lil? How many people call you Lil?"

Lily smiled and Cody just sighed and wandered over to the couch. "Like, my whole family does. Everyone thinks they are the first ones to come up with it." She rolled her eyes. "Kinda hate it."

"Hmm…" Icee looked very thoughtful…which only I knew could be totally and completely dangerous. "What kinds of foods do you like?" Cody and Lily burst out laughing, thinking it was a joke. I knew Icee was being serious, but I did crack a smile for their benefit.

"She's being totally serious. We're trying to find a nickname for you, Lily."

"Oh. Ok, then," Lily said, all business now. "I _love _sweets! Anything with chocolate… German chocolate cake, chocolate pudding, Belgium chocolate, chocolate chip cookies…"

"Cooki! That's it! Cooki! We're gonna call you Cooki!" Icee was jumping up and down with excitement.

"'Cooki.' I like it," Lily…I mean Cooki said. **(A/N: If you didn't figure it out 'Cooki' is the same pronunciation as 'cookie,' so…)**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you really liked it! R&R! I need to finish writing the next chapter so I will get right on that! ;)**

**Ur Kittey**


End file.
